I Love Chicken (transcript)
Episode: I Love Chicken episode begins, Ren kicks the door with his feet. Ren: Stimpy, I'm home! comes in. Stimpy: Oh joy! flops to see Ren. Stimpy: I brought you some slippers. Here comes your pipe. puts the pipe in Ren's mouth. Ren: Did ya clean the apartment? Stimpy: Yes sir! Ren: Am I love DVD's? Stimpy: Uh-huh! Ren: GOOD! I've gotta go to the kitchen and fix my dinner. Stimpy: Okey dokey! runs through the kitchen with the grocery bags and Stimpy throws the food out of grocery bag. Stimpy: Throw, Throw, Toss, Pitch, Chuck, Throw... OH!! Look at that young fresh lovely plump chicken! Aren't you just the cat's B.O. was searching for cooking book. Stimpy: Hmm.. What'll we do with you? OH! Does that look nice. Step 1... rubs the chicken. Stimpy: Some vigorous tenderization. puts the chicken on a pan and put butter on the chicken. Stimpy: Butter.... squirts the oil on chicken with turkey baster. Stimpy: Baste.... There now. A prettier bird there ever was. will grab Stimpy's hand and Stimpy looks at Chicken was happy and Stimpy loves the chicken, Stimpy has a heart on his eyes. Stimpy will spinning around with his best friend, Chicken. And also a cloudy background. Ren was hearing romantic music and Ren stops at the door and he opens it. Stimpy was kissing with Chicken. Ren: Hey! Where the heck is my... stops flabbergasted. Stimpy, embracing Chicken, cluelessly looks at Ren with chicken grease on his mouth. Ren shuts the door. Ren: (aghast) My... my chicken! angrily kicks the door with his feet and He points on Stimpy. Ren: (growls) MY CHICKEN AND MY BEST FRIEND!!! and Chicken was looking at Ren. Ren: Skulkers in the dark! Ya think I wouldn't notice!? The stuffing on your collar at night? The drippings on the carpet? The gravy on the couch? has a plate and fork and spoon with Ren's hands and pounds hardly. Ren: I WANT MY CHICKEN DINNER, AND I WANT IT NOW! crawls up at Ren. Stimpy: REN, how can it be so insensitive!? You're talking about the chicken I love! close up at Chicken, then it hears a ding sound. Cuts to Stimpy. Stimpy: lovely And I want to spend the rest of my life with chicken. Ren: (surprised) Huh? Stimpy: And I've consented to give my hand in... marriage. Ren: shocked MARRIAGE!?? chuckles lovely and put his ring on his finger. Stimpy: scene Oh, I know what you're thinking, you're worrying about the dollaring. Well, worry not. eyes are wide and full of shock. Stimpy: Fresh corn bread stuffing. puts Fresh corn bread stuffing on the table. Stimpy: And a dribbling side of Giblets. puts giblets on corn bread stuffing and Ren has about to puke and he totally disgusting and he push away for Fresh corn bread of stuffing with Giblets, end of Deleted scene. Stimpy: And now, my love, let us off to Vegas and be married this very night. [ Chicken carries Stimpy out the window onto a ladder.] Stimpy: Bye, Ren! exit leaving Ren, still sitting with a knife and fork, literally frozen speechless. Crashing sound effect . Timecard says "2 weeks later". Chicken opens the door carrying Stimpy. They are both wearing a bridal gown and tux. Stimpy: We're home for our honeymoon! Put me down, silly. drops Stimpy. Stimpy: Ren! Ren: (offscreen) In the kitchen. meets Ren at the kitchen. Ren, is still at the exact spot we left him, knife and fork and all. Stimpy: Well, we're back! Ren: (impatient) I'm still waiting for you to fix my chicken dinner! Stimpy: Well, it wasn't kind a long drive, but we're getting tired. We'll see you in the morning. slams the door, Ren's face turns red with anger . That night, Stimpy's asleep with his chicken and Ren, who plots. Ren looks at Chicken and he grabs Chicken. He places football in her place. In the kitchen, Chicken is in a pot gagged and tied up while Ren chops a carrot and sings: Ren: singing Mama's little baby love's shortnin', shortnin', Mama's little baby loves shortnin' bread. the deleted scene, Stimpy was smelling chicken. Stimpy: Mmmm, something smells good. Hungry, my little neaty pie? to football on his bed, Cuts to Stimpy. Stimpy: MMM-mmm-mmm. Isn't that cute. Sleeping like a lamb. Hmm, I wonder what Ren's cooking. enters kitchen. Ren adjust dials on oven Stimpy: Hey Ren. Fixing for a midnight snack? Ren: Yes I am! Stimpy: Whatcha' got in there? Hmmm... it hits him! scurries to the bed, he moves the bedsheets only to find the football instead of Chicken.) Stimpy: (gasp)!!!! (Realization mounting more, Stimpy scurries back to the oven and sees Chicken, burning to a crisp. Realization at its highest, Stimpy scurries looks at football on his bed again.[Stimpy scurries back to the oven.]) Stimpy: CHICKEN!!! gets the burnt chicken out of the oven. Stimpy: Ohhh, you poor little baby. to the poor burning chicken, Cuts to Ren, Stimpy and his chicken. Ren smells chicken. Ren: It's done! Let's eat! Stimpy: What is wrong with you? Ren: But, but i'm hungry. Stimpy: Well in the future when you're hungry, I'll trust you not to cook my wife! is surprised, Stimpy walks off. Ren:(vengeful) Oooh, I'm gonna get that chicken! to Ren and Chicken reading their newspapers in the living room. Stimpy: singing Here comes the slippers, Do do do do do! Ren: Oh boy, oh boy! will put on his shoes on Chicken's feet. Stimpy: I'm bringing your fez. There, why I always make you look like you had a head. looks at Stimpy and he zooms off. Stimpy: Your nice pipey-wipey! There you go. falls out and Pineapple appeared, Stimpy looks at the pineapple and started panicking. Stimpy: CHICKEN!!! opens the door. Stimpy: Chicken! was having a wide eyes and Ren will knock Chicken on the Sausage maker. Ren: Grindy, grindy, grindy.... chuckles, laughs maniacally will lay on Chicken Sausages. Stimpy: Ohhh, you poor baby. was angry at Ren and he slaps Ren and he slaps softly left to right. Stimpy: Now, have you come to your senses or are you still so BLIND that you can't see our relationship for what it is? will hold Chicken sausages. Stimpy: Well, let me spell it out for you.... was typing "MISTER" on the upper right corner. Stimpy: Mister. hugs and rubs on Chicken Sausages. Stimpy: I love chicken, and chicken love me. And we do not abide coveters. HMPH! walks off, Ren was upset and he is holding a fork with two hands. Ren: But, what about my... sausage? was sad. Fades to Chicken Sausages. Stimpy: There now. All better. You know, I like your new look. So fur of hygiene pack? will hear Stimpy's voice. Stimpy: offscreen Yup! You are my deal. was disappointed. Stimpy: offscreen Sugar lumps. was sad and he is about to cry. hears Ren cry and he looks at Ren and tries to comfort him. Stimpy: Ren, what's wrong? Ren: sniffs It's... just that I... I... I missed you! crying You and I used that you can do anything together. But now that it's you and the CHICKEN! It's no room for ME!! bawling Stimpy: So that's what they're is, huh? You are so silly. Now dry those tears and listen to me, Ren Hoek. You still my best friend. Ren: Really? sniffs Stimpy: Yep. I know. Let's go outside, just you and me. Just like the old days. Ren: Just you and... me? Could we.... could we... could we go in a picnic? Stimpy: Why sure. the picnic. Ren: Well, here we are. I can fold the blankets! Stimpy: Gave me a pickle! Ren: I forgot the ketchup! Be right back! car drives off. Stimpy: Okay. was waiting for the picnic, and fades that night and fades the door. Stimpy: offscreen Goodbye! Thanks for the ride! opens the door. Stimpy: voice Ren, I'm home! I got tired of waiting! Don't bother the ketchup! was looking at Ren eating a whole chicken sausages. Stimpy: Ren, what are you eating? Ren: I was eating some delicious chicken sausages. was picking his teeth with his toothpicks. Zooms at Stimpy. Stimpy was sad and shivering and the background blue. Cuts to bed. Stimpy lays down the bed crying and sobbing and he shakes his legs. The timecard says "6 months later". Ren opens the door. Ren: Stimpy? to Stimpy lying down to bed. Cut to Ren. Ren: I... I'm sorry I ate your chicken. It... It wasn't even that good! I got bad gas! smiles was sad. Ren sees Stimpy. Ren: Look, I'm getting just a little sick of this bereaved chicken widow crap! Now get your fanny in the kitchen, unpack the groceries and cook me some dinner! Stimpy: dopey Yes, master. gets off the bed of sadness, Stimpy will walking slowly by sadness to grocery bags. Stimpy throws his food away for grocery bag. Stimpy: Toss... throw... junk... pitch... throw.... was holding a pig head and looks at goat head. Close-up to goat head. Cuts to Stimpy, he is so loved and the eyes are wide as a lovely child. Cuts to Ren reading the magazine. Ren: Hmm boy. I can't wait for that goat head stew. Stimpy: offscreen HEY REN! looks at Stimpy. Ren: Huh? was wearing a wedding women's outfit and holding a goat head and he loves goat head and a right head he holds a beautiful flowers. Stimpy: I-I-I'm engaged! Ren: screams was holding a hat down on his head angrily, The iris stop at him a few seconds and 1 second later, the iris is closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts